Meeting RG
by Pricat
Summary: Rocket runs into a furry Inhuman girl that happens to be his species and antics ensue


**A/N**

 **This story is about my Marvel OC I created today probably for my Guardian's stuff named Raccoon Girl or RG as she likes her friends to call her plus had been exposed to Kree terragen dust which was what had turned her into an inhuman raccoon with various powers which she's still getting used to, plus her human friend, Kaley is helping her.**

 **I hope people enjoy plus Rocket of course makes an appearance**

* * *

"Ohhh yeah, this rocks!" a voice yelled, as it's furry owner clad in a suit of biker style armour, wearing fingerless gloves over her hand paws as beams of energy shot out of them while she hovered in the air without using rocket boosters like a certain furred Guardian of thevGalaxy.

Her name was Raccoon Girl or RG as she had her human friend and those in the city she was friendly with, living in the great city of NYC, otherwise known as New York City.

Once she'd been a human girl and shy, who loved raccoons and admired Rocket, until she was exposed to Kree blue terragen dust which had made her turn into a female raccoon, but had powers yet not cybernetic like Rocket and still getting used to things, plus her best human friend, thought she was cool.

"Yeah the sun's coming up, time to put my shades on, so the glare doesn't bug my eyes." she told herself despite her messy bangs hanging aroubd her chestnut brown furred face, flying back to the house she and her human friend lived in using her cloaking power to sneak back in, without waking anybody up.

She was going to get some sleep as being raccoon now, she was nocturnal but sleepy during the day making herself coffee before going to her room crashing on her bed, passing out cuddling her Rocket plush.

Her best friend, Kaley was checking on her, seeing she was asleep guessing she had been having fun, plus impressed by her being like this guessing maybe she could be like the Guardians of the Galaxy or help them out, so was making breakfast for them, knowing she would wake up later, making himself coffee.

* * *

"Hmm, another one like you, Rocket, maybe they can help or we can help them, as Novacore told us about her, that she was exposed to that blue dust, that gives people powers you know?" Starlord said, since he and the Guardian's had been sent to Terra by Novacore after finding out there was an inhuman in New York, so was surprised it was a furry one.

"How do we get her attention, she might be nervous around us?" Gamora asked them, seeing Drax look at Rocket.

"Get him to cause trouble, it might get her attention." Starlord said to him, seeing Rocket get it seeing the raccoon girl in biker armour going somewhere with food, as Rocket followed carefully, seeing she was going unseen, after pulling her magenta rimmed shades over her orange eyes, impressing Rocket seeing little raccoons come out of hiding, excited seeing the food impressing Rocket.

"Wow she has serious skills, no wonder Novacore wants her, but I gotta get her attention." he murmured unawsre one of the little kits was noticing him seeing the inhuman raccoon girl appear her mouth open wide in surprise, seeing him, making him chuckle.

"Woah it's you, are the Guardians in danger?" she said excited, making Rocket grin, wondering what she called herself.

"The name's Raccoon Girl, or RG as my friends like Kaley call me." she said as they were going to her and Kaley's house hoping Rocket would be impressed but unknown to them, The Collector that liked adding things to his cosmic collection was very intrested in RG, so had kidnapped her human friend.

"He must be intrested in you, if he did this, but he wants to add you to his collection, like he tried with me and my friends." Rocket told her making her pumped up, so got into Rocket's ship blasting off into space, making RG excited because it was exciting making Rocket curious, wanting to know about her.

"Maybe later, Rockie, after this you know?" she replied adjusting the magenta rimmed sunglasses on her furry head that was keeping her messy bangs in place seeing they'd arrived at The Collector's warehouse making RG hope that her friend was alright or The Collector was in big trouble going invisble, making Rocket impressed.

"It's one of my powers, now let's go get Kaley back." she said finding her friend in one of the containers but alright wondering how she'd gotten here, as she used her claw nails to unlock the door, saying that an new friend had helped "We her get here, making the Terran male grin, seeing Rocket as he had distracted The Collevtor, by letting some of his collection out.

"We should get going, you know?" he told them as they were leaving the warehouse, getting back into the ship blasting off making them relieved making Rocket remember, that the others had wanted him, to get RG to join the Novacore knowing she might be too awesome for them, knowing she would hang out on Terra, getting one of his ideas.

"Maybe you could be a honourary Guardian you know?" he told RG.

"Sweet, but we should get back to Terra, Rockie." she replied making her friend grin.

After arriving back at Terra, RG and her human friend were getting off the ship as it was sunrise, so she was putting her sunglasses on, making Rocket grin hoping that Starlord would not get mad, because of this making RG and Kaley get it going to their place and having coffee before going to bed since they'd been up all night which was good but hoped that things were getting intresting with his friend.

"Yeah but who knows?" RG replied yawning, going upstairs to her room, crashing onto her bed, impressed by what had happened because it was awesome wondering what would happen next drifting off.


End file.
